Im A Warrior
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: With the help of a councillor Lauren finally gets her life back on track, But will it all come tumbling down again? Or will Lauren finally get the life she deserves?
1. Fix A Heart

"And now i'm a warrior, Now i've got thicker skin,

I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than i've ever been"

I slumped in my seat as I watched for my councillor, Jordan, to come in. My parents had said it was either rehab or this... So I went with this option... It seemed less painful. Leaving everything, Everyone just seemed too heartbreaking. I couldn't say goodbye to Joey, No matter how much he didn't care about me I still loved him... I always have and I definatly always will.

"Hello Lauren." I heard the blonde woman speak as she pulled up a chair in front of me and held a clipboard in her left hand followed by a pen in her right. "Do you understand why you're here today, My love?"

Her tone was so soft, So caring I felt like I could open up to her straight away. "I lost control, Lost my balance... and I fell. Deep." That was how I described my situation. It was like falling hard into a bottomless pit unsure of where it will end... You just keep going and going and nobody but yourself can help you out of there.

"I see." She swiftly made notes on the paper. "Do you know what things may have caused you to fall?" Her eyes connected with mine.

"My parents, My boyfriend, My friends." I listed quickly. "They all got too much... Too much to handle."

"Okay, Which one do you feel most comfortable talking about first?"

"Um, My friends I guess." I stammered slightly, I was nervious but somehow not scared anymore.

"Can you tell me what caused the tention between you and your friends?"

"Well, That's easy. They couldn't stand the fact that I was in love. Lucy, My so-called best friend, was always trying to split us up. She went to such extreme lengths to take him away from me, All because she wanted him for herself. She hated the fact that I was happy." I gulped and took a quick drink from the plastic cup of water next to me.

"And your boyfriend? Was he aware of what she was doing?" I saw Jordan look down at her paper.

"He's still oblivious right now. We were so happy, So perfect. Me and him were even going to run away together, But even that fell apart. He said he loved me, And I believed him." I chocked on my words as I thought about Joey.

"Run away together?" The woman pulled a confused expression in my direction.

"People didn't want us together, Our relationship was complicated. But it was real, I'm positive of that! He told me everything was going to be alright and that we would run away together and everything would be fine, But I crashed the car that almost killed us both." I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Um, Lauren... I think that's enough for today. I can see you're not copeing too well with this." Jordan slowly stood up.

"I'm fine, Honestly." I smiled slightly, brushing away the tears.

"No darling, You're not. I'll see you again next Thursday."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I layed my body down on the sofa, I missed Joey so much right now... Talking about him earlier made me miss him. Ergh, I hate this... Hate Lucy!

"How was it, Sweetheart?" My mum stared at me from the door frame.

"Fine." I wasn't prepared to have a whole conversation about what happened.

"If you're sure." She moved away from the door and walked into the kitchen.

I needed to see Joey, I needed to tell him that I loved him. I quickly ran into the hall way, grabbed keys from the table and rushed out.

"Lauren?" I heard a voice as I slammed the door shut.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Uncle Jack!" I rushed over to him. "Have you seen Joey?" I got straight to the point.

"Not today sweetheart." Jack looked back at me. "Are you sure you should be out?"

I ignored the comment and ran down the high street. I saw him at the end of the street putting up posters on the outside of RnR.

"Joey." I called from behind him as he turned around.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be resting?" Joey walked towards me and held me steady.

"I needed to see you." I blinked. "I love you Joey."

"Lauren, The feeling is mutal. But I dont think you're ready for this. You promised me you wouldn't drink... But you did." I felt Joey's eyes on me.

"I kept my promise. I was drinking coke. I swear! Lucy added the Vodka..." I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Shh." Joey kissed my forehead. "I believe you beautiful. Just go home, and rest."


	2. Together

"How could you be so pathetic and vile?" Joey stood at the door as he noticed Lucy working behind the till of the cafe.

"I'm sorry?" Lucy had a fair idea of what he was rambling on about but she wanted to pretend like she had no clue.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about! You spiked Lauren's drink so I would break up with her! She told me everything, Why can't you just deal with the fact that I love her? You're the one making her sick, making her drink so much. It's the pressure she gets day in, day out... From YOU. I'm impressed you still actually class her as your best friend, I mean she's done nothing wrong it's just you can't help but pull people down when they're at their highest point, You hate people being happy... Dont you? I'm right aren't I."

"Joey, I-" Lucy was cut off before she had any chance of talking.

"D'you know what? Save it. I can't even look at you right now, Just leave me and Lauren alone." Joey quickly opened the door as Lucy spoke once more.

"You're back together?" Lucy's voice broke.

"We both want the same thing, It's only a matter of time. What's it to you anyway? You're literally dead to me." He made his way out of the cafe and slammed the door shut behind him.

Lucy watched as the blind on the door shook from the impact of being slammed. She slumped in a mess on the floor behind the till, She knew she'd gone to far spiking Lauren's drink but she needed Joey... Personally Lucy thought Joey could do so much better than his own cousin. Lucy felt tears streaming down her cheeks along with mascara.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"You're in a good mood today, Lauren." Jordan looked at me from behind her desk.

"Yeah, I am." I admitted, unable to shake the smile from my lips.

"Care to share?" Jordan laughed at me as it was obvious I couldn't help the shape of my mouth.

"Everything's looking up. Joey believes me about the whole Lucy spiking my drink thing and it looks like we might be getting back together. I just can't control my happiness right now." I felt like my heart was going to explode, It was beating so fast everytime I thought about Joey.

"Are you sure that's wise, Lauren? I don't mean to put the breaks on everything but you are very sick right now. Are you sure a relationship is the best thing?" Jordan began to get serious ever since I mentioned Joey.

"He makes me a better person, Loosing him was the reason I was like this. Without him I fall, With him I fly. Simple." I continued smiling no matter how much she was against the idea.

"I see." She began writing this down on a piece of paper.

"What, Does my happiness not matter anymore?" My voice turned hard.

"Of course it does!" Jordan looked up at me, It became clear I was annoyed.

"I feel like you're judging me, Isn't the whole point of this to open up to someone who won't judge you? You know what? I think i've had enough for today." I grabbed my jacket and quickly exited the room.

How could she judge me? Judge my happiness? I know a relationship doesn't seem like the perfect idea right now but it's what I feel would benefit me. Nobody understands how much I need this boy, without him I'm nothing... I thought that was obvious. Clearly people don't understand me, apart from him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I threw my jacket on the stair case, looked in the mirror to check my appearance and walked into the living room where I saw my mum and Joey sat together on the couch. They both in unison looked up at me as I entered.

"Sit down love." Mum smiled at me but she spoke in her serious tone which was the indication that something was wrong.

I reluctantly sat down next to Joey. "What's wrong?"

"You know you're not ready for a relationship, Don't you?" She stated as if it was a fact.

"That's not true!" I protested. I couldn't believe this, Someone else judging me.

"Lauren." Joey whispered as he placed his hand on mine in attempt to calm me down.

"No. I can't believe i'm hearing this. Since when did you know what I needed?! I NEED JOEY!" I screamed.

"I'm not disagreeing with you." Mum continued to pretend she was on my side.

"You obviously are. Just like me be okay? I love Joey and I wanna be with him. Deal with it." I quickly rose from the sofa and ran upstairs.

There was an awkward silence between both Tanya and Joey.

"If I let her be with you again, Can you promise you'll take care of her?" Tanya looked at Joey.

"Of course. I'm never letting go of her again. I swear to you I will fix your daughter." Joey smiled back at Tanya before leaving to see Lauren.

"Leave me alone." Lauren shouted before she knew who was outside.

"It's me." Joey spoke as he slowly opened the door. "We can be together... Well that is if you'll take me back?"

I sighed for a second. "How stupid do you have to be?" I quickly ran over to him and hugged him. "Of course I will!"

"I promise, I'm going to save you from yourself Lauren. I won't stop until you're demons have gone." Joey spoke as he breathed against my neck.


	3. In Real Life

_**This chapter is really short I know, I felt this one needed to be short because I'm just getting into the main plot of the story. Dont hate me on my shortness:(**_

I wriggled in my bed covers as I smelt the familiar smell of coffee. Coffee was my second weakness, my first was Joey. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Joey sat at the bottom of my bed holding a mug of coffee just as I suspected.

"Morning." He said in a soft tone waiting for me to sit up.

"Is this what i'm getting from now on? Room service?" I smiled and quickly sat up to collect the hot coffee from my boyfriend.

"Obviously." Joey smiled. "Haven't you got councilling today?"

I blinked slightly as I remembered yesterdays events. I cancelled my whole program, I didn't want it anymore... She was judging me as if I did something wrong. "Um, Not today."

Joey moved towards me and sat underneath the covers. "Now, Dont lie. Your mum said you did... What's wrong?"

It was impressive how this boy could read me as if I was a book. "She judged me. I'm not going back."

"Judged you?" Joey echoed.

"I spoke about how me and you were getting back together, She got all judgmental and started saying how it probably wasn't the best idea for me that the moment and how I should steer clear of relationships. But that's not what I want, anyone who knows me well enough knows that I sunk to my lowest point because I lost you... Now i've got you back i'm certain that's never happening again."

"Oh Lauren." Joey swung his arm around me as I sunk into him.

"I just wanna-" My thoughts drifted away with me.

"Wanna what?"

"Joey, Can we leave? Now? Just like never come back..." I sat up and looked at him.

"We didn't get very far last time." He pointed out and raised an eye brow. "If you're serious? I just wanna be with you."

"Let's just go. Tell nobody. Just fly away together." I smiled as I quickly pulled a suitcase out from underneath my bed. "This is going to be perfect!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was half an hour later and I was waiting outside the RnR for Joey. He told me to be here by half 10 and that he'd grab one of Derek's old cars to take off in. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

1 Unread Message:

Mum: Where are you?

I just chose to ignore it. I didn't feel horrible for leaving them, They wouldn't even notice I was gone and personally I think it would just be better for all of them if I got away and stopped dragging the Brannings down. I noticed Joey pull up infront of me in a dark blue convertable.

"We're doing this?" He shouted to me over the noise of the cars engine.

"We're doing this." I echoed as he got out and put my bags in the back. "No turning back baby."

"Never." Joey held his hand out as I grabbed hold of it.

In this moment, It felt like a fairy tale was just beginning. A new life for me and Joey... A better life.


End file.
